Radio Messages: Ryan Amusements
The followings are all radio messages played in the Ryan Amusements level of BioShock 2. __TOC__ Ryan Amusements 01. Augustus Sinclair - Slow Down Whoa there, now better apply the brakes unless you're aiming to dash yourself against that glacier up ahead. 02. Augustus Sinclair - "Incinerate" in the Park As you can see, chief, the station here's iced over. To reach Eleanor Lamb at Fontaine Headquarters, we'll have to clear the way. Now, in order to melt that ice, you'll need a Plasmid like a handfull a' hellfire. We used to sell a fine ol' product called "Incinerate!" in the Amusement park up yonder. Go on and find a way in. I've already been on all the rides. 03. Augustus Sinclair - The Price of Innovation You're a rare old model, son - Alpha Series, I believe. Now, Rapture's full o' scientific wonderments just like you - an' if we can sell 'em to the world at my price, well - curin' your condition oughta be a cakewalk. Once we find Eleanor... the sky's the limit. 04. Augustus Sinclair - Hack the Door Controls Hack the door controls, that should pop it open. 04a. Augustus Sinclair - Hack Darts in the Pneumo (If the player runs out of Hack Darts while trying to hack the panel.) Looks like you're out of Hack Darts — I'll send you some more by pneumo. 05. Augustus Sinclair - Little Sister Near the El Dorado Jim Dandy. That'll get you in the park, but buyin' Incinerate's gonna cost ADAM. It's a sorta genetic goo that lets you rewrite whatever God gave ya. The Little Sisters carry the stuff, as you may recall, so you'll need to locate one. I heard whisperin' near the El Dorado Lounge. Have a look. 06. Augustus Sinclair - Take Down the Big Daddy Now, that Big Daddy won't bite until you do. But to get to Lil' Sis, you gotta put the old boy down for good. 07. Augustus Sinclair - Pick Up the Little Sister Take a breath son, you did it. Now, just let her ride on your shoulders, an' she'll trust you like her own daddy. 08. Augustus Sinclair - Let's Find a Corpse We're in business. Now, there are corpses all over Rapture, and Lil' Dimples there can sniff out the ADAM on 'em. Find one. 09. Augustus Sinclair - Get Ready for a Fight She's got a juicy one! But when she starts drainin' out the ADAM, the Splicers will come runnin'. Be ready before you set her down on that body. 10. Augustus Sinclair - Set the Little Sister Down (if the player doesn't put the Sister down after a while) Just put her right down on that corpse. 11. Sofia Lamb - Censure That is a child of the Family, not a toy for you to exploit and discard. It is fitting that you expire here — one more forgotten curio in Ryan's shrine to the self. 12. Augustus Sinclair - Keep the Splicers Away Here they come. Keep the Splicers off her now, until she's finished, or they'll never give up the hunt. 13. Augustus Sinclair - What You're in For Now you know the stakes, son, but a Plasmid costs a bit more ADAM yet. Keep it up. 14. Sofia Lamb - You Must Be Put Down I do not hate you, Delta. Indeed, I care for you in equal measure to any other sentient creature. But I cannot sacrifice a thousand of my children for one rebellious son. 15. Augustus Sinclair - Bring Her to the Workshop All right, chief, we've got enough ADAM now. To get the rest, you'll have to take care o' that Little Sister. There should be one of the air vents they favor in the workshop. Bring her down there. 16. Augustus Sinclair - Harvest or Save? Now Tenenbaum would have you turn that Sister human again. You'll get just enough ADAM for our purposes, an' the girls'll likely try to repay ya somehow. But Rapture's a high-stakes town, son, and she is a jackpot. You just have to be willin' to take it all. You'll harvest more ADAM than the price of one Plasmid... so the rest is gravy. Think about it... down here, it's your survival or hers. 17a. Augustus Sinclair - Hall of the Future (If the player saves the Little Sister) Well, our tin man had a heart all along. Personally, I call that a liability — but you have enough ADAM now... barely. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up with Incinerate. 17b. Augustus Sinclair - Hall of the Future (If the player harvests the Little Sister) Euthanasia, son. That's all it was. You have more than enough ADAM now. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up with Incinerate. 17c. Augustus Sinclair - Look for a Gatherer's Garden There should be a Gatherer's Garden around here, where you can spend that ADAM on Incinerate. You're gonna love it. 18. Sofia Lamb - The Body of Rapture So... you would drain the people of their life's blood. Rapture is a body, Delta. I am the voice... and Big Sister is the hand. When Rapture speaks of you, it says only this: Sleep now. Your day is done. 19. Augustus Sinclair - Come Back Holy Moses, son. Not even a Big Sister can keep you down! Well, come on back and melt the ice, an' we can say goodbye to this two-bit carny ride. 20. Augustus Sinclair - Melt that Ice! (If the player delays melting the ice) You should be able to melt that ice with Incinerate, slick. 21. Augustus Sinclair - Open the Train Tunnel Outstandin', sport, You're provin' to be quite a windfall. Now just open the train tunnel from the security booth there, and I'll come out an' jump on. 22. Sofia Lamb - Cruel Self Awareness I had thought you some golem of Sinclair's, brought here to hold Rapture's arms as he rifles through her pockets. But no... you are aware of your plight. Who, I wonder, would be so cruel? To force a mirror on a man with no face... 23. Augustus Sinclair - Come Out Shootin' Lamb was waitin' for us! Come out shootin' and start the train! Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Ryan Amusements